Chazt
Chazt is a male Heavy Commando in the New Conglomerate. Specializing in Heavy Weaponry and explosives, Chazt made his military career as a Tank Buster and Shock Trooper in the New Conglomerate's Guerilla war against the Oppressive Terran Republic. Starting as a standard infantryman he quickly grew through the ranks of the guerilla army and though he has has shown to quickly adapt to a changing battlefield and demonstrated exemplary leadership abilities he has passed up multiple opportunities for promotion much to the chagrin of the New Conglomerate higher ups, favoring the thrill of the battlefield to staring at maps. Early Life Born to a wealthy mining family on Amerish Chazt was free to pursue many options in his youth. However the plight of the common man was too much to ignore even for the wealthy. With his family supporting the guerrilla efforts of the New Conglomerate through monetary expenses, Chazt chose to spend much of his time supporting in his own way, for hours he would sit in the cavernous crystal mines examining and repurposing mining equipment for later use as gauss powered weaponry. Since childhood he had always idolized the freedom fighters and it was only a matter of time until playing with mining tools didn't seem like enough. Against his the wishes of his family he enlisted himself at a NC recruitment center, choosing the fight side by side as equals with his heroes. Military Career Recruitment Chazt quickly grew to adapt in life as a guerrilla soldier. While the Terrans would try to have everyone believe the New Conglomerate were a disorganized terrorist group the truth was quite the opposite. As the NC was funded primarily by families like his own training facilities and outposts were state of the art, rivaling that of the official Terran built military installations and with the support of weapons manufacturers NC equipment grew to be much more than simply repurposed mining equipment. Having been used to experimenting with the weapons before enlisting Chazt quickly grew adjusted to high recoil weaponry the NC proudly boasted. Battle at Quartz Ridge Camp During the aftermath of Siege on Hvar Tech Plant the NC quickly found themselves faced with a brutal TR counterattack, what had recently been a celebration of the liberated tech plant quickly became a massacre as NC leaders found themselves being outgunned at every turn. Forced into being routed, a frantic retreat was made to Quartz Ridge Camp where a defense was being organized. TR prowler and lightning units took residence on the hills overlooking the camp and with Sunderers in tow they began to shell the base from above while a massive influx of infantry units swelled in the canyon. Realizing that there was no stopping the wave of soldiers without taking out the source Chazt proposed a flanking attack from the less defended eastern ridge to his fellow soldiers but found himself woefully ignore in the frantic defense. Determined to get the job done he made a long flank up the poorly manned ridge and around the enemy armor column dropping anyone who happened to see him using his with his Gauss Saw. It was during this attack where he would earn his right to be an considered an NC Commando unit, with a surprised c4 attack two of the enemies sunderers were destroyed simultaneously, the debris causing it's own damage among the surprised soldiers who had been otherwise safe during the assault until this point. Dropping those who had seen the destruction Chazt was please to find the rest of the armor column had still not noticed the intrusion and were focusing instead on the base. Closing up the enemy Prowlers bombarding the base, Chazt began a close range assault using his launcher and anti-vehicle grenades resulting in the destruction of two more terran main battle tanks. While please with the destruction he had cause as a lone infantry unit Chazt now found himself behind enemy lines, with no more means to destroy the rest of the armor around him. Making it back to the base to restock was surely a longshot, so he did the only thing he could do and his behind the enemy armor column, using his position away from the main battle to pick off enemy engineers and medic corps. Soon the TR found themselves without the spawn logistics or the armor to keep up the assault, and with the enemy force back to the tech plant the New Conglomerate had successfully defend Quartz Ridge from a massive assault. Commando Units and Tank Busters From this point on it became apparent to Chazt that his destiny in the military would be to destroy enemy armor. In a massive battle between infantry units he already could excel, but in the end no matter how well he or the other freedom fighters performed against the hordes of enemies there would never been any real progress made. Spawn logistics and medic insured that would be the case, and with enemy armor shelling bases they not only destroy countless infantryman but also defend their Sunderers from assault and be ready to stop a counterattack from a neighboring base. So clearly the solution was not to throw yourself against the waves of units; rather attacking them at the source and stemming their flow would be what lead to victory. With this mindset in mind Chazt made his career as a Commando. Whether solo or with small groups of like minded individuals their objective was always the destruction of enemy support units. For the most part that involved longer flanking maneuvers around enemy armor columns, just at Quartz Ridge this would be used an opportunity to eliminate hostile spawn logistics and armor, and with the enemy support cut off, the NC would finally be able to push away assaults and defend installations as well as force the enemy into narrow choke points during sieges. Category:Male characters